Jesse Ayers: Resistance Mechanic
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Jesse Ayers is a engineering major from our world. He lives a quiet, boring life and longs for adventure. One night, a mysterious stranger who offers him a new life far far away. Jesse accepts and finds himself in the SW universe where he eventually becomes a member of the resistance and is trained to be a mechanic under the tutelage of Rose Tico.
1. Life Of Jesse

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS AND J.J. ADAMS. I'VE WANTED TO DO A STAR WARS STORY FOR A WHILE, BUT TOO MANY PEOPLE HAVE MADE ME FEEL LIKE MY IDEAS WERE NO GOOD. I WILL WRITE THEM ANYWAY!**

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...  
_

_STAR WARS!_

_The Galaxy is once again in a state of turmoil. The war between the Galactic Empire and the brave Rebellion has given way to a new war between the cruel First Order and the small but brave Resistance. Supreme Leader Snoke is Hellbent on destroying General Leia Organa-Solo and her rag tag band of freedom fighters. Meanwhile Rey, a young Jedi in training must pit herself against the Sith lord Kylo Ren. As the war for the heart of the galaxy rages on, beings from every system and beyond find themselves drawn into the fight...  
_

* * *

_Rockford, Illinois. January 21, 2020._

Jesse laid on his twin sized bed and listened to the torrent of rain pour down on his campus apartment. The lamp on his bed revealed his features to the barely lit room. Jesse had a short head of light brown hair with a nice set of blue eyes and slight stubble on his chin. He was about 5'7 and white skin covered his lanky body. It was going hard and it sounds like the structure was being pelted with bullets as opposed to raindrops. The noise made it hard to rest and that was a shame because Jesse needed to rest after the day he'd had. There had been a huge test in his statistics class that he had forgotten to study for and as a result, Jesse had failed with flying colors. The worst part was that his professor had chewed him out in front of the class for not bringing his textbook.

"Mr. Ayers, can you please tell the class why you are such a slacker?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Dr. Williams , I had a busy weekend and I lost track of time." Jesse replied sheepishly.

"And apparently you have lost track of your book as well, does this class even matter to you?"

"I'm sorry, OK. I couldn't find it when I left today."

"Look Jesse, I can come to accept that you are lazy beyond belief, but is it too much to ask for you to bring your damn book?" Dr. Williams spat as Jesse was utterly embarrassed.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't go that well either. Normally, his advanced mechanics class was his best one. However, he had been assigned to a independent project and the instructor hadn't thought highly of it.

"What is this trite?" The professor asked Jesse once the class had been let out.

"It's my paper on the theory of light-speed travel." Jesse said humbly.

"When I said to do an independent project, I expected you to at least have some grounding in reality. This is ludicrous!"

"It could be possible with more advanced technology..." Jesse started to explain before he was cut off.

"No, it is not possible." The professor rebuked. "You need to keep your feet on the ground and get your damn head out of the clouds or you will never go anywhere in this life. You're dismissed!" Jesse groaned as he snatched the paper from his hands and exited the room.

* * *

The last disappointment that Mr. Ayers would suffer took place at his job. He was an floor worker at an aviation parts factory. He had worked there since his senior year of high school and recently he'd had his eye on getting a promotion. On that night, he was going through his shift until his boss, whose name was Tyler, addressed the floor.

"Attention everyone!" Tyler announced. "I want to congratulate our new foreman: Nolan Buhrman!" Jesse was stunned as Nolan had only started working at the plant about 5 months ago. After his shift was over, Jesse went into Tyler's office.

"Excuse me Tyler, why did Nolan get the promotion?" He inquired.

"Because he's got the skills for the job." Tyler answered.

"i've been here 5 years, he's been here 5 months!" Jesse exclaimed. "I've had so many ideas for this company and you couldn't care less!"

"Look Jesse, the reason you didn't get the job and you never will... is the same reason that you're not going to be some kind of NASA expert: You're ideas are just...bland and boring." Tyler explained. "You've been here 5 years man...you peaked. You talk a big game and that can be fun sometimes and you're pretty funny around the floor. That's all you are though, just talk. So you might as well face it, you're never really going to get any bigger than this."

"Oh." Jesse said as his heart sank.

"Your problem is that you expect someone to hand you an opportunity on a silver platter and that's not how the real world works."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Jesse shot back.

"These talks, this is the worst part about being a boss." Tyler lamented. "Anyway, be in tomorrow at 7:00 AM."

* * *

Now Jesse Ayers laid back in his bed feeling sorry for himself. This was his life. No action, no adventure, no smoking hot chicks. Just him with nowhere to go; working, living, and dying. He felt like a paperweight. It had a purpose, but it didn't go anywhere. It's not remembered, it doesn't make an impact. No one talks about a paperweight they used 20 years from now. No one mentions a paperweight in their award acceptance speech. It's there to do a mundane task and then it's discarded. Jesse feared that his life was the same way.

**WILL JESSE GET HIS LUCKY BREAK? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED. I PROMISE, THE STAR WARS STUFF STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Arrival on D'Qar

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. ENJOY THE CAMEO FROM EPISODE 1.**

As Jesse was laying on his bed, thinking of these things, he heard a knock on his door. He groaned as he got up to answer it. When the door was opened, Jesse Ayers found himself face to face with a strange man wearing a long brown robe. What really caught Jesse's eye was that the man seemed to be omitting a blue glow around him.

"Uh...can I help you?" Jesse asked as the man smiled.

"Doubtful Jesse, but I believe that I can help you." He replied. Before he could even reply, the man walked right into Jesse's apartment.

"OK, just walk right in, I guess." Ayers remarked as the stranger removed his hood. He had light skin, blue eyes, long brown hair that went down to his neck, and some stubble on his chin. He was wearing more robes, along with cream colored pants and long brown boots.

"I apologize for inviting myself into your humble abode Jesse, but I felt that we should speak in person." the man claimed.

"Yeah, about that...who the Hell are you dude?" he asked as the stranger offered a small smirk.

"My name is Qui-gon Jinn and i'm here to offer you a way out." _Doesn't sound like a fake name at all. _Jesse thought to himself.

"A way out, a way out of what?"

"Of everything." Qui-gon replied. "Of your mundane job, mundane school, mundane life." This earned a laugh from young Ayers.

"Sure, what are you?" He asked sarcastically. "Some kind of genie who's gonna give me three wishes."

"Not exactly." Jinn admitted. "I merely wish to provide with the opportunity you claim to long for."

"What kind of opportunity?" Jesse inquired.

"There are people who need your help." Qui-gon claimed.

"Like who?"

"Noble people who are fighting a powerful and evil enemy." the man explained. "They could really use you."

"You how people say that if something sounds too good to be true, best chances are that it ain't?" Jesse asked. "Well..." Qui-gon smirked as he looked straight at Jesse.

"You think that you're nothing more than a paperweight, i'm giving you an opportunity to prove that you are something more." This caught Jesse off guard. How did this weird ass guy know what he had been thinking?

"What are you, some kind of mind reader or some shit?" he asked. Jinn gave the young man a small smirk.

"Something like that." he replied. "This is your one chance to do something meaningful, do you really want to pass it up?" Everything inside Jesse was telling him that this guy was crazy, but there was something about him that Ayers couldn't ignore.

"Fine, say that I decide to go through with this whole helping noble people thing, how does this work?" Jesse asked as Qui-gon sat across from him.

"First, I need you to close your eyes and count down from 9." He explained. That was where Jesse drew the line.

"Um...no." He said defiantly.

"All right, I suppose we can do this the hard way." The man sighed as he sucker punched Jesse right in the face. As the fist connected, Jesse's world went black.

* * *

_The D'Qar System. 1 week before the resistance evacuation._

As Jesse came to, he found himself on a bed of wet grass. He slowly got to his feet and found himself looking at a terrain marked by jungle. He moved a few paces before he saw a weird insect flying around him. It was pink and had 7 legs. it was unlike any bug Jesse had ever seen and he quickly swatted it away.

"Where the Hell am I?" he asked himself as began walking in a certain direction. For the next few minutes, Ayers walked through the jungle, looking for any signs of life. Eventually, he found some. "Yo, is anyone here!" he called out.

"Freeze!" Jesse turned around to see two uniformed men raising futuristic pistols at him. "Don't move!"

"Shit!" Jesse yelled as he began hauling ass. He only got a few feet away before the sound of a laser went off and his world went dark once again.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

This time when Jesse came to, he found himself on a metallic bunk bed. The room was dimly lit as he sat up and tried to regain his senses.

"Damn, everyone keeps knocking me unconscious, it gets old really quickly!" He yelled at the ceiling. Suddenly, the door opened and two armed men walked in.

"Come with us." One of them ordered.

"Where are we going?" Jesse inquired.

"General Organa wants a word with you." the other man said as they escorted Jesse out of the room and to a fate unknown.

**WHAT HAS JESSE GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	3. Drafted Into The Resistance

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. BTW, STAR WARS DOES NOT EXIST IN JESSE'S UNIVERSE WHICH IS WHY HE HAS NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON.**

As Jesse was led through the base, a million thoughts were running through his head. He wondered how exactly he had wound up in this strange place and what exactly was going to be done with him. From what he had seen of the inhabitants of this base, they didn't seem very friendly. So, it was completely logical that he might not survive the day. Eventually, Ayers was led into a sort of main control room where several people in strange uniforms were working and eye balling him simultaneously. Jesse was amazed as some of them weren't even human, but appeared to look like some kinds of aliens. In the center, were two people in particular. One was a human woman who looked rather old, but at the same time looked fierce and formidable. Standing next to her was a human male who was younger than the woman, but older than Jesse. He had a head of dark hair and had shadow on his chin as opposed to stubble.

"Here he is wing commander." One of the guards said as he shoved Jesse forward.

"This was the one you told me about Poe?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, he was caught near the second marker, General Organa." The man named Poe reported. "Five credits says that he's a spy for the First Order."

"Are you a spy for the First Order?" The woman inquired.

"The First Order of what?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb." Poe snapped.

"Who you calling dumb, asshole?" Jesse barked.

"Permission to punch his lights out?" Poe asked.

"Denied...for now." The general replied.

"Where on Earth are we?" Ayers inquired. Poe and Organa looked at each other.

"Earth?" Poe said incredulously. "I've never heard of it."

"Is that where you're from: the Earth system?" the General inquired. Jesse was getting confused and he was done with all of the bullshit.

"Look, I don't know what the Hell is going on?" He snapped. "All I know is that I was at home, minding my own business. Some weird guy in robe knocks on my door, he spouts some bullshit and then next thing I know, i'm in the brush, getting stunned by you losers! I don't know what the Hell a _First Order _is or why you guys have beef with them, but I don't know anything about it!" Poe and General Organa were silent for what seemed like a eternity.

"Take him back to his cell." She ordered as the guard began to lead Jesse away.

"Oh come on lady!" Jesse exclaimed as he was dragged away. "Come on!"

* * *

Jesse paced around the cell for what seemed like hours. He didn't have his phone or a watch with him, so he had no idea what time it was. Finally, when Jesse felt like they were just going to leave him to rot in his cell, the door opened and a human female walked in. She had light skin, brown eyes, and blond hair which she wore up in two buns. She stood in front of a surprised Jesse.

"My name is Kaydel Ko Connix." She said, staring him down. "You are to address me as Lieutenant Connix, is that understood?"

"Yes Lieutenant Connix." Jesse replied.

"Good." the Lieutenant replied. "What is your name?"

"Jesse Ayers."

"General Organa and Wing Commander Dameron have deemed that you are not a spy for the First Order."

"Great, so can I go now?" Jesse inquired.

"No." She said as Jesse turned red.

"What the Hell, you just said..." Jesse started to gripe.

"Just because you are not with the First Order doesn't mean that you are not a threat." Connix explained.

"OK, who the Hell are you people and what the Hell is the First Order?"

"The First Order is an evil military faction that is bent on conquering the galaxy and crushing democracy, the Resistance, us...we are the only thing standing between the First Order and total annihilation of the Galaxy."

"Look, it sucks that you're dealing with this shit, but what do you want me to do?" Jesse asked angrily.

"We can't let you go since you know where our base is." Kaydel Ko explained. "If you were caught by the First Order, you could put us all it risk."

"What are you saying exactly?" Jesse inquired, figuring that whatever they had decided to do with him was not going to be pleasant.

"As of now, you Jesse Ayers are a member of the Resistance." Lieutenant Connix announced as Jesse groaned.

"But I don't want to be a Resistance member!" He whined.

"General Organa thought you might say that." Kaydel said with a smirk. "She also said if that was the case, that your only other option is to be executed for espionage in 5 minutes." Jesse's face dropped at the idea of facing a firing squad.

"Seriously, she's seriously playing that card?" Ayers asked in desperation.

"She is seriously playing that card." Connix confirmed. Jesse put his head in his hands before looking up at the lieutenant.

"Death to the First Order..." He said, his voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Good, now do you have any skills?" she asked.

"I'm an engineer, or at least i'm training to be." Jesse offered.

"Follow me." Connix replied as she led Jesse out of the cell.

* * *

Jesse and Lieutenant Connix made their way through the base until they came to a room that was filled with all sorts of machinery that Jesse had never seen before. As they moved further through the area, they came across a woman tinkering with one of the machines. She was an Asian woman with her jet black hair in bangs and a small tuft on top. She was wearing a dirty work uniform, but Jesse had to admit that she still looked kind of pretty.


End file.
